CIA's relationship with the United States Military
NIST teams A NIST normally is composed of personnel from DIA, NSA, NIMA, and the CIA who are deployed upon request by the military commander to facilitate the flow of timely all-source intelligence between a Joint Task Force (JTF) and Washington, DC, during crises or contingency operations.National Intelligence Support Teams, cia.gov Bureaucratic structure Associate Deputy Director of Operations for Military Affairs (ADDO/MA) This position 'faded off the org chart' after the creation of the ADCI/MS c. 1995Garthoff, Ch 13 footnote 4 Associate Director of Central Intelligence for Military Support (ADCI/MS) or Associate Director of Military SupportThe New Team - Dennis C. Blair, New York Times, 2009 May 5 or Assistant Director for Military Support P.L. 110-417, The National Defense Authorization Act for Fiscal Year 2009 and finally, Associate Director for Military Affairs This position created by CIA Director John Deutch in 1995 Garthoff, Chapter 13, and 1997 factbook on intelligence, CIA He called it the 'Associate Director for Military Affairs' in a report in 1996,See Deutch, 1996 but that name was not used until the late 1st decade of the 21st century in official documents, like org charts, and the 110th congress DoD appropriations bill says that Title IX Subtitle D will undergo changes "necessitated by the redesignation of the CIA's Assistant Director for Military Support as the Associate Director for Military Affairs." See Organizational structure of the Central Intelligence Agency, section on organizational charts. See also the 110th congress senate bill S.3001 *1995-1996 Dennis C. Blair Garthoff, ch 13. and see Feinstein's Nomination (~2 years) *1996-? John A Gordon President Nominates Blair, Gordon to DoD Posts, American Forces Press Service, 1996 May 2 *2006-2008 Major General John T. Brennan, USAF See Message from the director.. 2008 7 10, calling Brennan the ADMA, and then Photochart, late 2008, still calling him the ADCI/MS *2008- Major General Mark A. Welsh III, USAF Message from the director.. 2008 7 10 Office of Military Affairs *1992 - Created by CIA after problems during the Gulf War''CIA Support..'' 1997 *1995/1996 - Moved out of the Directorate of Operations by ADCI/MS Dennis C. Blair, to be directly under his office, which reported directly to the DirectorGarthoff, Chapter 13, footnote 4 OMA is staffed by CIA and military personnel. As the agency’s single POC for military support, OMA negotiates, coordinates, manages, and monitors all aspects of agency support for military operations. This support is a continuous process that can be enhanced or modified to respond to a crisis or developing operation. Interaction between OMA and the DCI representatives to the OSD, the Joint Staff, and the combatant commands facilitates the provision of national-level intelligence in support of joint operations, operation planning, and exercises.''Joint and National Support to Military Operations, 2004, pg 165 of pdf '''Associate Director of National Intelligence for Military Support' This is not part of the CIA. It is part of the Office of the Director of National Intelligence which was created by the Intelligence Reform and Terrorism Prevention Act of 2004. See also Notes & sources * * * * * * Category:Central Intelligence Agency Category:United States Department of Defense